Lightbulbs
by theolives
Summary: Another one of those many collections of one-shots. I will be taking prompts. Well, only some of them...if I'm hit with a lightbulb when I read it, I'll probably use it. These will include all characters, but mostly the ones in the family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm new. As you may have noticed.

So basically, this first chapter is not going to be a story. If you want to read the first one-shot, skip to chapter 2. But you should read this, because it's important. Sort of.

I just wanted to say that I've been reading these fanfictions for a long, long, time. I guess I was a "reader".

Well, now I'm slowly sinking into the 'Writer's World'. Every now and then, when I'm just sleeping or eating or walking around...a little lightbulb appears and BAM! I'm hit with an idea. And then I think, "Damn, I wish one of those 'Writers' would write a one-shot on that." Well, about a week ago, I decided to just write them myself.

And so I did, and now, I'm posting them here.

So...I guess I just wanted to say that...I'm a reader, not a writer...(shout out to all you readers who are too scared to write - I know you're there!). So this is, technically, my first fanfic ever. So I would really, really appreciate your feedback - my whole point of posting this is for feedback. Because I'm kinda trying to write, but my whole life, I've only ever _read_ everything. Never wrote.

So...yeah. Heh. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you like this...collection.


	2. Klondike Pucks

Uncle Jake was digging through the family's extensive pantry, finding nothing even remotely normal enough to eat. He was beginning to feel very irritated, probably due to the fact that his grumbling stomach was very much empty. So he let out one last groan of frustration and threw down the package of dried white fungus that he had been examining, and shouted out to anyone who cared, "I'M GOING GROCERY SHOPPING!"

And in the Grimm residence, there were plenty of people who cared.

In Sabrina's case, if Uncle Jake took them grocery shopping, it meant normal food. And Sabrina would KILL for some normal food.

Puck and Daphne...well, they were Puck and Daphne. Anything involving food was a no-brainer.

The rest of the family was content to stay at home and relish in the rare peace and quiet that came from taking the three loudest children out of the house.

And so, the group hopped into the old Jalopy and were off to the nearest grocery store.

Half an hour later, Jake was pushing along an over-flowing cart and repeatedly replacing items that Daphne was actively stuffing into the cart.

"Daphne, it's going to explode," Sabrina warned, eyeing the unfortunate cart. It did indeed seem like it was about to combust, considering the fact that it contained nearly three quarters of the store's entire merchandise. Daphne, however, seemed oblivious to this fact and ignored her sister while stuffing half a dozen Bear Paws boxes in to the cart. It groaned in protest, and Sabrina sighed. You couldn't say she didn't warn them. So she turned to Uncle Jake and said, "DO something."

In a desperate attempt to get Daphne's attention in order to distract her from the aisles of food, Uncle Jake said, "Who wants ice cream?"

Of course, everyone did.

So Daphne stopped shoving stuff into the cart and ran as fast as she could to the dairy section, closely followed by Puck. Sabrina hemmed and hawed for a moment, but then she too abandoned her dignity to sprint over to the magnificent frozen creamy substance that we call ice cream. Uncle Jake took this opportunity to dump out most of the cart's contents, earning a death glare from one of the workers. "Sorry," he called over his shoulder, "it's kind of an emergency."

When he finally caught up with the children, he found Sabrina and Daphne in the middle of a heated argument. Sabrina wanted a tub of Black Cherry while Daphne wanted triple chocolate fudge.

"How about Heavenly Hash?" Uncle jake suggested.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The sisters yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay..." Uncle Jake trailed off. Heavenly Hash was his favorite.

"Why don't we just get both?" Puck said absently. Honestly, he didn't care what kind of ice cream it was, as long as it wasn't Heavenly Hash. Ice cream was ice cream, but Heavenly Hash definitely wasn't ice cream at all. Therefore, Puck thought it didn't count.

But he was getting distracted from the much more interesting thing behind the glass of the door to the freezer. A small grey box with large letters that spelled Klondike PUCKS was sitting on the racks, along with plenty of other identical boxes. Puck thought it was very pleasing that they'd named a whole new type of ice cream after him, and he was mesmerized by the little cardboard box, which undefinably contained little bundles of liquid (or in this case, frozen) happiness.

"Actually, can we get those?" Puck said, still staring at the Klondike Pucks.

"Uh, no. There's only four of them in that box, and plus, it's like seven dollars," Sabrina said.

"I agree with Sabrina," Uncle Jake told Puck, steering him away from the ice cream. Puck didn't seem to hear. In fact, he was in a daze, dreaming up an entire amusement park dedicated to him. They'd have Trickster Roller Coasters, glop grenade dodgeball, prank laboratories, and of course, thousands of ice cream trucks selling Klondike Pucks. There'd be a museum about him, a water park...that somehow related to him, man, this thing would have everything! But first, he needed some money to get it started. He figured that an amusement park THAT awesome would need at LEAST $75 to build. He couldn't steal the old lady's money since she sealed it away from him with a magical lock and Uncle Jake almost always bought stuff with this strange, plastic card that puck had no idea how to use. Hmmm, this card...Puck could always find out how to use it. And so, when they got home from grocery shopping, Puck took Uncle Jakes card up to Sabrina's room and stole her laptop. Then he locked himself in his own room and opened Internet Explorer, not being advanced enough to even have a clue what Chrome was. But then, Puck got curious. Sabrina had once told him that the Internet knew everything. And if he was on the Internet EXPLORER, then he could EXPLORE the Internet and know everything, too! So he went to Google, one of the only things he knew how to do, and searched up "Klondike Pucks". He scrolled through plenty of pictures and articles, until he came to a strange website called "Online Groceries". Apparently, this magic screen allowed you to order these Puck dedicated ice cream circles! Now, how awesome was that?

Very awesome, Puck decided.

So he ordered 200 boxes. And when the site asked for a "credit card number", he decided that was the huge number on Jakes card. So he put it in, and it worked! Satisfied, Puck returned Sabrina's laptop and Jakes card, having completely forgotten about his ultimate amusement park.  
After all, who needs anything if they already practically owned an ice cream company? Of course, his pay cheque was just late. It'd come in the mail soon enough...

The next day, a portly man rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Sabrina yelled. TCH, OF COURSE. SHE ALWAYS DOES, Puck thought. NOT THAT I NOTICE ANYTHING ABOUT HER, THOUGH. Puck returned to watching Timothy Goes to School with five year old Basil. He didnt know how to change the channel, but honestly, he didnt really want to. Timothys little problems were mildly entertaining.

A few minutes later, Relda walked onto the porch to find a very confused Sabrina staring dumbly at two hundred boxes of Klondike Pucks stacked neatly before her feet. Relda opened her mouth to say something just as Uncle Jake practically shrieked, "WHO USED 1400 BUCKS ON MY CREDIT CARD?!"

Relda closed her mouth again. She just didn't know what to say. Instead, she just joined Sabrina in her gaping. Uncle Jake soon found the two Grimms on the porch, and quickly put two and two together. Well, more like two and three.

"PUUUCCCKKK!" He roared.

A few seconds later, Puck sauntered out the door. "Yeeeessss?" He mimicked.

"Did you," here, Uncle Jake took in a shaking breath to calm himself down, "buy 200 boxes of Klondike Pucks using my credit card?"  
Puck shrugged. "Sue me."

Uncle Jake let out a huge groan of frustration. That fairy boy would one day get what was coming to him. At this time, Sabrina had snapped out of her daze and was currently explaining to the boy what the Klondike Pucks were REALLY representing. Puck stormed back into the house in a rage and the slamming of his door was heard soon after. Sabrina just rolled her eyes and went inside, plopping herself down on the couch where Puck had been. Her eyes turned towards Timothy Goes to School, and she sat there, watching it, mildly entertained. Relda soon followed everyone else, telling Uncle Jake that she was preparing dried white fungus soup for dinner, which required plenty of time, and Daphne was STILL sleeping, although it was already 2 in the afternoon. That meant that she'd be starving once she woke up, having slept through both breakfast and lunch. At this point, Red and Mr. Canis appeared for a moment, sticking their heads out the door to see what all the shouting was about. They disappeared within the same second that they'd materialized. Even Elvis was avoiding the porch, and Henry and Veronica had left to get brunch together hours ago. They still weren't back, and only God knew where they were.

And so, Uncle Jake was left to clear away two hundred boxes of Klondike Pucks ordered by an over confident little brat of a fairy.

Jake decided that no matter how irritated he was, grocery shopping with the children was definitely not worth it.

AN: Okay, so that was the first one-shot. Honestly, not the best one. I thought I'd start this thing off with a cliche, fluffy, kind of funny little thing. Guess where this lightbulb hit me? Hah, you'll never guess. -.-


	3. Life in the Spotlight

Life in the Spotlight

She was eighteen; she was free. And when she got off the plane in New York City, ready to face the world at university, she realized that there were no restraining parents stopping her from doing ANYTHING.

She was a damn amazing looker, and she knew it. Now that she was free from her parents' grip, hell, she could get any guy she wanted. Not some dumpy boy that her mother pushed at her. Hell no.

So after just one week in the big city, the beautiful small town girl with ebony hair scored a great boyfriend.

He was hot; he was handy; he was strong; he was perfect.

They were together for exactly one month.

And then she met Henry.

She'd been out running on the campus at 6am when she saw him. He'd been riding a bike, looking angry, when suddenly, both his tires exploded with a loud BOOM! "JAKKKEEE!" he screamed. She didnt ask. Instead, she helped him bring the mutilated bike back to his apartment.

They kissed that day, and she fell in love.

For real, this time.

 _A girl meets a boy, surrenders to his charm, leaves her old boyfriend, and crumbles into his arms._

He was handsome, in his own way. Well, in a way that only Veronica could see. Her friends told her she was crazy, but she didn't care. She dumped her boyfriend. To this day, she can't, for her life, remember his name. Dawson, was it? No, Devon. Derek. No - David! Ah, well. Let's just call him Daniel.  
Daniel had been too normal. Too perfect. Too...good.

She'd missed having problems. She'd missed getting angry, sad, frustrated...it was...weird. She'd even started picking fights with Daniel just to try to feel _something_. But he'd always just say, "Baby, you're right. Lets just forget about this dumb argument." But he couldn't see the smile she was faking, and her heart wasn't breaking when he told her he couldn't make it to a date - because she wasn't feeling anything. At all.

And ugh, it sucked.

 _She missed screaming, fighting, kissing in the rain. She missed staying up until 2 am, thinking about his name. She missed being so in love that she acts insane - she missed that way of loving._

There'd only been one boy before Henry who was able to make her feel that way, but her father'd ended it.

Like some messed up version of Romeo and Juliet, in which neither of them had the guts to go against their parents.

Well, after Veronica dumped Daniel, she went straight to Henry. Everything was great - _he_ was perfect.

 _Wild, crazy, frustrating, intoxicating, complicated._

And of course, angry.

Hell, could Henry get angry. And after Daniel, Veronica began to dig angry.

So Henry was just right for her.

The problem was her parents. They definitely did not approve of the train wreck of a boy that Veronica had chosen.  
But she'd learned from her mistakes, told her parents to "fuck off, it's MY life", and moved in with Henry.

If there was one thing Veronica had got right, it was choosing Henry.

 _And if they try to make us pay now, then go on._

 _'Cause loving you was never wrong._

A.N.

So, I'm back. Oooh, look, a Henry/Veronica fic! I thought this was cool because NO ONE EVER EVER EVER makes fics about how Veronica met Henry. And in the books, Veronica's family doesn't even get mentioned. Except her sister, but that was like one line. It's like Veronica is just there because Sabrina and Daphne need a mom.

Honestly, how lame.

So I wrote this.

It's just a little story I wrote after listening to two of the best songs ever, _The Way I Loved You_ by Taylor Swift (one of the best artists ever) and _Spotlight_ by Shakira. So, kind of a song-fic, I guess.

And no, I don't own those songs. Nor do I own the Sister's Grimm.

I think there are a few awkward sentences in there. A few as in a lot. But you see, as a not-writer, I CAN'T FIX THEM FOR MY LIFE. So yeah. If you read it and thought that a few sentences sounded weird...help?

Like? No like?

Tell me.

Oh and I thought the ending was a little messed up. It's so sudden...but I can't make it any better, so deal. Or help. :P

Oh - review replies. By the way, thanks for reviewing, everyone.

DelusionalApple - Thanks, fellow ex-reader!

Annie Carter - Thank you! Glad to hear that my writing isn't horrible! And yes, Klondike Pucks are ice cream...sandwich things? I don't really know, but I saw them at the superstore. I guess it's a Canadian thing, because it was all about the hockey games and such...Oh and now that I've gone back and read it over again, I've realized that Puck's monologue thing was a little weird...

OakeX - Thanks for welcoming me! And yes. My endings always suck. Everyone should keep that in mind - every one-shot I write will have a sucky ending. Guaranteed. Sorry. And that sentence...hmmm, it does seem weird. Thanks for telling me.


	4. Just That Simple

Just That Simple

"Ah, girls. What a...pleasure to see you again."

"Ms. Smirt," the blonde said curtly.

"Yes, what a pleasure", the smaller one with pigtails continued, somewhat sarcastically.

Smirt sneered. "Well I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called into my presence. And...it seems as though we've found a relative. Your grandmother Relda. "

"A what?"

"A _who_?"

"A grandmother. A Relda Grimm," Smirt informed the two. She pursed her lips together, giving them a dissatisfied and disapproving glare, before saying, "but since you sisters are just SO uncooperative, especially when you're together..."

"I knew there was a but."

"Hush, Debbie. "

"Daphne. "

"Debbie, Danielle. Same thing. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted...since the two of you just keep running away," here, Smirt's thin white lips curled upwards in a pathetic imitation of a grin to show a few old, black and brown, crooked teeth.

"We're only sending one of you. "

" _I miss you_."

"Yeah. So do I. Wish I could see you."

Sabrina sat in a chair in the lobby of the Big Apple Orphanage, feet swinging back and forth, twisting a lock of her tangled golden waves around and around her finger.

One hour of free time.

She'd spend it all on the phone with Daphne every day.

 _"...and we made chocolate chip cookies, and Elvis caught one in his mouth. Granny is so awesome! She even bought me this amazing orange sweater that has a picture of a monkey on it..."_ Daphne rambled on about her new life, and Sabrina smiled wistfully.

"Sounds like fun. "

 _"It was! Oh - I'm sorry. This sucks. You have - how many? Three? Two and a half? Yeah. Two and a half years. And then you can get out of the system. "_

"Yeah. Gosh, I can't wait. "

" _Oh! Granny said we could drive down and visit you tomorrow!"_

"Really? Oh wow, that's great! God, it's been over half a year since you last visited. Do you realize how miserable it's been over here?"

" _Well, we live far. And we have to take a ferry to get to New York - I mean, we live on an island! Plus, ferries are expensive, and -_ "

A bell, alarming loud and annoyingly high-pitched, shrieked in Sabrina's ear.

"Gotta go, Daph. Sorry - I'm on Dinner Duty. "

Sabrina could practically see Daphne's face scrunch up in disgust.

 _"Remember when Dumb Derek made us the fish surprise?_ "

"EW. Don't want to. Seriously, gotta go now. "

They said their goodbyes and Sabrina gave the borrowed phone back to the receptionist.

"Thanks. "

The lady grunted.

And Sabrina ran towards the kitchens, hurrying so that she wouldn't be late.

"You are banished! Get out of here!" Oberon boomed, his face bloated and purple with anger.

"Fine. Not like I was going to stay here any longer," the Trickster King replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but Puck! Please reconsider! Marry me, my love, and we can - "

"Save it, bimbo. "

"ROBIN!" Oberon thundered, boiling with rage.

Puck smirked as he watched a particularly large vein threaten to burst.

" _OUT, BOY!"_

"Alright, alright. I'm going. "

Puck had just appeared in the middle of Central Park, looking lost as he stared into the world, wondering what he was going to eat, when a woman walked up to him.

"You okay, kid?" She said.

"No. "

"...How so?"

"I've got no family now. "

She gave him a look.

"How old are you?"

"Four tho-uh. Sixteen. "

And so she took him to the Big Apple Orphanage.

Puck never saw that woman again, but he swore that if he ever did, he'd thank her a million times over for doing so.

Sabrina stood, yawning, in front of the dingy, rusted mirror that hung over a moldy sink in the washroom. She stared into her reflection for a few moments, sluggishly trying to force her brain to wake up. Blinking, she reached for the hairbrush and ran it through her hair.

"Ow-oh God. OW. What the fu-OWW. Goddamnit. "

Had it really been that long since she'd last brushed her hair?

Yes, apparently. It had.

Well, at least she was awake now.

Ten minutes and much swearing later, her hair was knot-less. She smiled into the mirror, admiring her long, now-smooth locks. She didn't want to give Granny Relda a bad second-impression, and besides, she looked pretty good.

She made her way to the cafeteria, where Dumb Derek, a skinny boy with a flop of black hair, was plopping lumps of cold oatmeal into the metal bowls that the orphans ate out of. He'd gotten his name from that one time he'd stuck a fork into a socket, trying to dig out a dead beetle. Smirt had dragged him to the front of the cafeteria and declared him "Dumb Derek. "

The name stuck, unfortunately for him.

Sabrina took the bowl of oatmeal from the poor kid and walked off to her table.

Back left corner.

She had her own table all to herself.

And it was because she had no friends. Because she didn't need any friends. Because she didn't _want_ any friends.

Because she was getting the hell out of there as soon as she could, and friends would just slow her down. Or do nothing.

So what was the point?

She'd just gulped down her first mouthful of the gooey substance when Smirt appeared at the front of the cafeteria, followed by a boy who seemed to have taken a bath in a tub of mud and nastiness a few moments earlier.

"Listen up, twinkies. We got a new kid today. Name's Robert Godin and - "

"Robin Goodfellow. "

"-and he'll be put on Dinner Duty tonight. "

"What?"

Smirt turned and walked away, leaving Robin standing there, looking confused. Sabrina watched as he slowly took a bowl from Dumb Derek and filled it with oatmeal by himself.

He then scanned the cafeteria. All the other tables were full, with kids sitting in every empty space, screaming and throwing food at each other...

Except Sabrina's.

 _Oh crap_.

She watched as his gaze latched on to the empty table that surrounded her.

 _No. No. NO. GO AWAY. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT sit down -_

He sat down opposite Sabrina, eyeing her warily.

"Hi. "

She groaned.

"What?"

She took pity on him - he looked genuinely confused.

 _Oh boy, does this guy have a lot to learn_.

"This is my table," she told him.

"No it's not," he said, matter-of-factly.

Sabrina was flustered. Usually, she'd just say that one sentence with one of her signature glares and the kid who'd sat down at her table would scuttle away like a squirrel who has just become the interest of a cat.

"Uh. Can you go away?" She asked.

"No. There's no other space," he told her, digging into his oatmeal with his hands.

She groaned again.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me?" He asked.

"Because I don't. "

"Well then. We must have gotten off to a bad start. Nice to meet you. My name is Puck, what's yours?"

He stuck out his slimy hand for her to shake. She eyed it with a disgusted expression.

"No, thanks. "

"My name is Puck, what's yours?" He asked again, giving her a look.

She sighed. _What the hell_. "Sabrina Grimm. "

"Well you certainly are a Grimm person," he said, and then burst into laughter, smacking the table and leaving oatmeal-handprints all over it.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. He laughed for a good five minutes, and then resumed eating his breakfast in the same disgusting fashion.

After watching him and losing her appetite, Sabrina spoke up.

"Why Puck?"

"Nickname," he responded immediately. She blinked.

"Oh. "

He didn't respond until he finished his oatmeal. "So what do you do around here?"

"Chores," she said bluntly.

He scrunched up his face in such a Daphne-like way that Sabrina laughed.

It was the only time she'd laughed at or with anyone other than Daphne since she'd left the last time she'd visited.

Seven months and twelve days ago. Yes, she'd counted.

Sabrina had just said goodbye to her sister and Granny Relda after their brief visit. Her eyes were slightly wet, and she angrily wiped away the tears that were just beginning to form. Tears were symbols of weakness.

Weakness was not allowed, at least not in Sabrina's book.

She needed to stay strong so that her sister wouldn't worry for her. Because Daphne's happiness was Sabrina's number one priority, and how could Daphne be happy if all she did was worry for Sabrina?

So Sabrina dried her tears and walked away from the lobby, into the dark corridor that lead to her section, in which her cot, along with a tiny drawer-desk thing that held all of her possessions, lay.

And crashed right into a smelly, slimy green hoodie.

She let out a strangled squeak. "What the fuck, man?"

"Who's the marshmallow?"

"The what?"

"The marshmallow. You know - the little girl. The fluffy, happy...not you...girl. "

"My sister. "

"And the old lady?"

"Grandmother. "

"...Then how come..."

"Don't want to talk about it. "

And then she brushed past Robin "Puck" and went straight into section 4B, lay face down into her pillow, and broke.

***  
Puck was confused as hell. He'd never met anyone who purposefully isolated themselves from everyone else. But he had enough common sense to know that Sabrina'd gone through some tough shit.

And that was why she stubbornly refused to open up.

But Puck was just as stubborn as Sabrina, if not more so, and the more she refused to let him into her life, the more he'd insist on becoming part of it.

Everyday, he'd talk to her.

She'd reply. But only in short phrases or one or two words, and only to insult him.

And then - he'd followed her into section 4B one day.

He found her lying face down on her cot, face buried in her pillow.

Sobbing.

He'd laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she took it into her own, squeezing the life out of it because it was the only thing she had to hold on to.

After that, almost nothing changed between the two.

Insults were still thrown carelessly around between them.

But if you looked a little closer, there was a softer tone, a friendly aura, that warmed their voices when they talked to each other.

They'd stick together through every unfair obstacle that was thrown at them, courtesy of Ms. Smirt.

They were always there for each other.

And Sabrina learned that sometimes, two is better than one.

"Let's get the hell out of here," he says suddenly.

They're seventeen.

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that? Grow wings?" She snorts.

And he cringes.

"Well..."

The next day, they're soaring across the ocean, leaving behind the big city and all of its horrifying glory.

She laughs openly, lifting her arms from her side, fully enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. He looks down at her and grins, hugging her tighter to his body as he marvels at her, a pearl, once hidden in a closed clam, now openly visible.

And goddamn beautiful, he realizes.

"Sabrina?"

"Daphne!"

"Oh my goodness, liebling! How on Earth -"

"Don't worry, I'll be eighteen soon anyway. They've got not right to take me back when I'm eighteen. "

"But what about now? "

"They won't find us."

"...how?"

"Well. Granny, have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?"

They sit together on the porch roof at midnight, staring at the endless twinkles in the sky.

"Thank you," she mumbles.

"For what?"

"Opening up. "

"Oh that. "

"You know there's a death penalty for telling a human about magic, right?"

"It was worth it. "

She smiles and shuffles a little closer to him, finding the heat radiating off of him comforting, a barrier against the cold night.

"And thanks for giving me another year to spend with my family. "

"Well thanks to me, now you've got all the time in the world. Now stop being so nice - it's freaking the hell of me. "

She throws her head back and laughs like a little kid, so full of happiness and hope and straight-up-pure contentment.

So she leans her head on his shoulder, breathing in his foresty scent.

He hovers his hand above her shoulder for a moment, hesitating, before gently wrapping it around her, pulling her closer.

Her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck, and together, they stare up at the constellations.

They don't say anything.

They don't have to.

It's all in the silence, in the stars, in their silhouettes. They'll stay like that, two pieces in a billion piece puzzle, forever young, forever content.

He is her everything. And she is his everything.

Really, it's just that simple.

A.N.

OH GOD. SO CHEESY AND DRAMATIC.

MAYBE THE MOST CHEESIEST AND DRAMATIC-EST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN.

This might be a good time to tell you that I cannot, and I mean CANNOT, write dramatic, deep, cheesy...things.

I. Just. Can't.

This is probably the most dramatic I will ever get, and if you read anything from me that's even slightly deep - I tried really hard to do so. Personally, I hate the ending (like always). Like ughhhh, really? Soooo cheesy/cliche/horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible. EUGH.

ANYWAY - this was from that prompt that LavenderMoonRose gave me. It was a great prompt, but I might've ruined it. This is not my favourite "one-shot" at all. Honestly, I think the idea would be better for a multi-chapter story, but I tried. Sorry if it sucks...

Oh, and just to clear a few things up - this was kind of AU. Granny doesn't know about magic, which Sabrina is planning on using to keep Smirt and the rest of the foster care system out of town. Oh and Sabrina's somehow an Everafter and all. I don't know, okay?

REVIEW REPLIES:

NicetyL - Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you like my stories. Yay! And yay for you too, for getting into writing!

LavenderMoonRose - There, I did it! Thanks for the prompt, and sorry if it sucked. I tried. Heh.

DelusionalApple - LE SIGH. YES. MORE VERONICA. And high five bro (or sis) - I'm Canadian!

OakeX - Yes, I believe that it's said in the books that she's really attractive. Something like that. I pretend that she's Asian - I don't know, just always...thought so. But that's not related to your review at all, is it? No...Anyway. Glad you liked it, and thanks for the prompt. But I don't think I'll use it, mostly because I have no clue how to. But thank you. I would, but I can't. Hah.


	5. It Works

On her sixteenth birthday, Sabrina found a beautiful ocean blue BMW i8 sitting on the driveway with a bright red bow slapped across its windshield. A cream coloured card that read "For Sabrina" was stuck under the window wiper.

Of course, Sabrina was thrilled. She squealed a very Daphneish squeal and climbed into the front seat, honking the horn.  
The door to the dollhouse opened and Granny Relda walked out, smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Granny took that as a yes.

"Good, because you start driving school tomorrow," she said.

Sabrina had no words. Instead, she just squealed again. She was so happy she could've died, but of course, there is a downside to everything...

"And Puck will be joining you. "

"Wait. _WHAT_?! What'll he drive?"

"The jalopy," Granny told her.

Sabrina stared at her, astonished, amazed, and downright _horrified._

"No. No no no no no. You can't do this to me. This will NOT end well, Granny. Trust me. "

But Granny had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

***  
On the morning after her sixteenth birthday, Henry drove Sabrina to the driving school in the brand new i8, with Veronica following in the old Jalopy, Puck in the passenger seat.

And an hour later, when the head instructor told them to get into their cars, Sabrina's stomach twisted unpleasantly as she caught sight of Puck's face.

He was grinning, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 _Uh oh_.

***

The afternoon after her sixteenth birthday, a sad, angry Sabrina was driven home with a beaming, yet guilty Puck, a red-faced, raging Henry and an extremely disappointed Veronica in a taxi. A tow truck followed them, towing both a wrecked, once perfect, BMW i8 and a completely broken, once mildly destroyed, jalopy.

***

Two days after her sixteenth birthday, Sabrina found a dingy little green Smart car parked in the driveway. An ugly yellow bow was slapped on its windshield, and a piece of cardboard that was stuck under the window wipers read, "4 Grimm". The license plate read, "ILUVPUCK". Sabrina smiled a bit and sat down in the front seat, turning the key that was already in the ignition. The car flared to life instantly. _Well_ , she thought, _it works_.

***

Nine and a half years later, a dingy, green Smart car could be seen driving along the most beautiful beaches of California, a beaten up, torn banner reading "Just Married" still hung on the back window wiper. The license plate read, "ILUVPUCK", and someone had recently written below it in a black Sharpie, "Always had, hadn't you, Grimm?"

 **AN:**

 **GUYS SORRY BUT I JUST REALIZED I MADE A WHOLE BUNCH OF MISTAKES.**

 **1\. Life in the Spotlight (one-shot2): I messed up the lyrics. Oops.**

 **2\. Just That Simple (one-shot3): NONE OF THE LITTLE STARS THAT SHOW TIME WARP SHOWED UP. GAH. I READ IT AND I WAS SO CONFUSED AS TO WHAT WAS HAPPENING BECAUSE THE STARS WERE JUST...NOT THERE. So I fixed it, and if you were confused as heck, go back and re-read it - it's much better now. Gosh, sorry about that.**

 **3\. I just realized that there is no disclaimer anywhere in this thingy, so...I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Do I have to say that every chapter or can I just say that I, username of theolives, do not own the Sisters Grimm. Done. Yayyy...**

Okay, now that the important stuff is done, I can turn off bold, thank god.

So this was a tiny little one-shot that came to mind when I was walking through the streets of downtown Vancouver, and spotted a BEAUTIFUL BLUE BMW i8 with a NEW DRIVER SIGN ON IT. I mean, who gets such an amazing car as a NEW DRIVER? Obviously someone rich. Or spoiled. So I got mad, obviously, because I was JEALOUS AND ANGRY. And then I thought of how Puck could destroy that thing, and VOILA! One-shot.

It's a short one, sorry about that, and I wasn't even going to add in that last little paragraph. It's meh. This whole thing is meh. I wrote this one quite a while ago, but I kinda like it. ANYWAY. **I need ideas! Give me prompts!** It saddens me greatly to admit, but...it seems that I am being hit with less and less lightbulbs now. **SO GIVE ME PROMPTS!**

 **OH YEAH AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND DRIVING SCHOOL, SO IF THIS ISN'T HOW IT WORKS, SORRY. I DON'T KNOW. JUST GO WITH IT.**

And also...is it just me or do I write seriously huge ANs every single chapter?

And is it annoying?

Probably.

REVIEW REPLIES!

incognlto - YAY! I got an "AWW"! Goal achieved.

NicetyL - Thank you! That's very nice of you! Get it, because your username is NICEtyl? Hah.

vintagely - Glad you liked it!

DelusionalApple - It is isn't it? But I can't take credit...the concept was LavenderMoonRose's. And yeah sure go ahead! I don't mind at all. Have fun!


	6. Procrastination, snowballs, and family

Sabrina was curled up on the couch, reading a rather complicated looking book with a complicated looking cover, an impatient look on her face as she rapidly turned the pages, skimming over the words as quickly as possible.

"Grimm. "

No answer.

"Hey. Grimm."

Her eye twitched and her scowl deepened.

"Sa-"

" _WHAT_?! Puck, I'm trying to read this entire stupid book because I have to write an essay on it tomorrow and I procrastinated all week by watching dumbass YouTube videos and now I'm screwed! So what do you want?" She threw her book across the room, knocked over half a dozen piles of _stuff_ , groaned, and put her face in her hands. Puck winced.

"I was just - I thought - uhhh...do you want to build a snowman?" He asked tentatively.

No answer.

He looked up, and saw her giving him a strange look. _Ah, here it comes._

"Why do you want to build a snowman?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his hair flopping over his eyes. _Well, may as well get this over with._

"Well it just snowed a lot last night and Daphne is out there with Elvis, and I...wanttogoplaywithhercauseimkindofherbigbrother...and you're her sister so I thought..." He trailed off, staring at the hardwood floor. And then he waited, feeling her stare burning holes through him. And feeling his ears catch fire as his face turned beet red from embarrassment. And feeling his brain trying to explode as a million thoughts ran through his head, most of them having to do with the fact that he was an idiot. What was he thinking? He was the Trickster King! He didn't care about family! And family didn't care about him, either!He'd survived quite well without one for a good 400 years or so, thank you very much. So why the hell was he standing here, trying to fix the broken Grimm family as Daphne romped outside with the dog, trying to cover up the hurt that Sabrina was causing by choosing to spend more time with her homework than her own sister? Why should he even care?

The silence lasted for a good minute and Puck's brain was actually ready to explode. He had begun to consider flying out and hiding himself in a hole for a hundred years or so when Sabrina finally broke the awkwardness.

"Puck -" she began.

"It's okay, I get it, I'll just - you know - _go_ , and - uh...leave you...here..." His wings began to pop out and he prepared to leap up into the air when suddenly Sabrina's arm shot up and latched onto his elbow. It was like she knew exactly what he was about to do. Which, as a matter of fact, she did.

"Puck. You're an idiot," she said.

Puck blinked. Sabrina sighed and continued, "I have a heck of a ton of homework, I'm only a quarter through this goddamn book, and I have to study for my math test...but what the hell, Puck. I'll go build a snowman. But just one, and then I have to get back to work."

Puck's face lit up with a grin and he flew outside and nailed Daphne in the head with a snowball. Daphne shrieked with both surprise and laughter, promptly shaping her own snowball and tossing it at the fairy, hitting his left wing and causing him to drop into a snowdrift. Daphne let out a whoop of victory and punched the air with joy, laughing as Puck climbed out of the snow, glaring and shouting threats, but grinning all the same.

Sabrina watched from the window, gave one last glare to her pile of homework, and pulled on her boots, coat, and gloves. She'd just opened the door when she caught sight of Red, staring wistfully out the window at the snowball fight.

"Hey, Red," Sabrina called, "wanna join us?"

Red stuttered a bit before smiling shyly and saying, "I'd love too."

And so, a few minutes later, all four children and one horse-sized dog were running, laughing, and falling in the snow, surrounding themselves with pure fun and joy and goddamn _awesomeness._

Sabrina thought to herself, as she smashed a certain fairy in the face with a particularly large snowball, that it was wise to manage time wisely. And she knew that she had done just that. Sure, homework was important, but sometimes, other things were much more so. Her weird, awkward, and slowly-coming-together family being at the very top of the list.

And so that is why, six and a half hours later, Sabrina lay on the ground making a snow angel next to her sister, who was still giggling quietly to herself like the weirdo she was. They'd ended up making an army of snowmen and other snow...things, four forts, and had an uncountable number of snowball fights. Sabrina's homework lay untouched as the children watched the sun turn the sky red, leaving their side of the world for the day. Sabrina could already feel her regret that was sure to come as she 'bs'ed her way through the five paragraph essay in English class the next day. She sighed and pushed all thoughts of her homework to the very smallest corner of her mind. She would not let it ruin this perfect moment - even Puck seemed to be enjoying it - he hadn't farted or done something equally idiotic to destroy it. Yet. So Sabrina decided that Fifth Business could wait for as long as she wanted it to. She knew she was screwed, but...

Meh. What the hell. English has never been her greatest subject anyway. Besides, there was always SparkNotes to save the day.

 **AN:**

Okay. Um. Hi! I'm back! After a few months. Well. Like four.

In my defense, I have been overrun with homework. And I procrastinate a lot (hence, this oneshot). And I switched fandoms, turned into a Reader again, and read every single completed fanfic in the ROTG fandom, before freaking out because I forgot about the Sisters Grimm and coming back.

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this. I tried to make it non-romance. I'm kind of sick of Puckabrina...so I tried to make this more a family-oriented kind of thing. SORRY IF ITS OUT OF CHARACTER! I'VE BEEN READING ABOUT JACK FROST NON-STOP FOR FOUR MONTHS, AND I HONESTLY DON'T REMEMBER WHAT PUCK IS LIKE NOW. THE TWO ARE JUMBLED IN MY MIND! Don't know when the next chapter will be posted...maybe over Christmas break or something.


End file.
